creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Forge
Jake Forge or The Mechanic was never one to turn down a challenge by his friends. But one day he was dared by his friends to enter Slenderman's forest, a dare he would never come back from, or fulfil. Before he became a proxy, Jake wore a casual blue shirt, white shorts and red trainers. But when he became one, his outfit changed completely. He now wears a blue mechanic jumpsuit, a welding mask with lights in the mask along with random pieces of metal protecting some parts of his body, and the metal tanks of fuel and compressed air which fits in a backpack like container secured to his back. His weapons are his robotic right arm which has a flamethrower and three razor sharp claws and a chainsaw/sword hybrid he keeps with him at all times. Personality: Jake had a joking personality, as he was usually eager to do dares for fun. However when he became Slenderman's proxy, he had feelings of hatred towards trespassers, curiosity of why they were here and determination to kill them. In short, he felt whatever his master felt towards trespassers. He also shows a caring side for his fellow proxies, namely Toby and Kate Story: Jake Forge was someone who wouldn't turn down a challenge, no matter how ridiculous it was. He was pretty well known due to him never turning down any dare whatsoever. But his friends made the worst mistake ever of daring him to enter Slenderman's forest and obtain the rumoured 8 pages if Slenderman even existed. Jake accepted it, both him and his friends believing that Slenderman didn't exist. During the darkest hours of the night, he entered the forest with his flashlight and began searching for pages. Suddenly his flashlight began to malfunction and ended up turning off, leaving him with no source of light. he soon found an abandoned mine and was attacked by Kate the Chaser, who he tried to fight off but she managed to subdue him and bring him to Slenderman, who began to question Jake on why he was here. Once Jake answered everything, Slenderman introduced him to his other proxies. When Jake asked why he was spared, Slenderman told him it was because he showed potential and could be useful. Jake ended up agreeing to join Slenderman for fear of being killed and Slenderman erased the non-essential memories and made Jake his proxy, partnering him with Kate in and around the abandoned mine. to ensure they could work better together, he formed a mental connection between the two. Jake made a wrist mounted flamethrower for his right arm and found parts of a chainsaw and a sword and made a dangerous combination of the two, a sword with the blade of the chainsaw moving around the edge of the blade. Weeks later, Jake lost his right arm below the elbow in an accident and, with Slenderman's help, made a new arm. This arm had three razor sharp claws and a flamethrower in the middle. It was more powerful than his wrist mounted flamethrower and more deadly. Jake struggled to get used to it, but he eventually managed to get used to it. After a year of being Slenderman's proxy, Jake's friends who had dared him to come into the forest entered themselves to try and find him. Jake greeted them and, instead of leaving with them, he lured them into a mine where he and Kate killed them all. Jake felt shaken up after having not killed anyone close to him before but Slenderman assured him what he was doing was right. Jake soon got over that kill and felt new feelings of adrenaline and peace. He felt good killing in his master's name. Facts: *He is 19 years old *He is able to fix anything and pick any locks, so there is no way to hide from him *He has an interest in Kate the Chaser *He resides in the Kullman Mines alongside Kate *His creator is AgentKansas632 * He usually patrols the upper levels and entrance of the mine while Kate is in the lower levels *His welding mask can light up even the most pitch black room *He sees Toby's inability to feel pain as "a double edged sword", something he both respects and is worried about.